Conventional gate and door latches are generally of good design and adequate for their intended purpose until the gate or door panel and the associated post or frame become misaligned, for example through ground movements or building settling. Such movements can occur seasonally. The result is misaligned panels that cannot be closed properly. In the case of a gate, damaged, broken or bent latch components may result.
The present invention is intended to ameliorate this problem.